Y el padre dice
by Zarite
Summary: Es una secuela que tendrá continuación quizás de; Se busca padre para mi hijo/POV Sasuke/ Sasuke casi sentía como si una rodilla siempre estuviese pegada en su entrepierna aplastando su hombría.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**Y** el padre dice.

Sasuke Uchiha realmente no creía en el Karma, tampoco creía en las maldiciones y menos aún en todo lo malo que había hecho tiempo atrás le vendría el doble de malo. Pero su cerebro empezaba a dudar seriamente. Últimamente intentaba comportarse lo más humano posible, cosa difícil, pero no por ello irremediable. Cuando se enteró que Karin, su _novia-no-oficial_ estaba embarazada no es como si no hubiese sentido nada, realmente una pequeñísima parte de él le advirtió que eso era quizás lo más _malo_ que le va pasar en toda su puta vida, pero la otra parte pensó; _Ja, el clan_ _Uchiha viene otra vez_. Con cierta sorna entremezclado con superioridad. Así paso la primera semana, la segunda también y la tercera sucedió algo rarísimo.

Karin le había dado un puñetazo en todo el vientre y lloraba con amargura. Sasuke intento procesar dicho ataque con ojos analíticos, pero ninguna respuesta fue suficiente para dicho acto que había sucedido segundos antes, así que lo borró de su mente, pero pobre imbécil, y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada, días después Karin cogió un cuchillo realmente grande, que Sasuke no sabía para qué servía, y le tiró el cuchillo por encima de la cabeza, y ésta arma homicida se clavó en la pared con fuerza, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos a su _novia-no-oficial_ embarazada y se apartó de su lado sin decir nada, aunque una parte de él quería gritar y otra parte suya también quería gritar, pero no hizo nada, chico inteligente, o quizás no, y lo dejo pasar. La tercera vez fue cuando Karin se desnudó y él miró ligeramente su vientre y ella le acuso de pensar que estaba _gorda_. Sasuke respondió con monotonía; _estás embarazada, claro que engordaras._

Para recibir como muestra de amor otra patada que le mando directo a la pared de la cocina.

Sasuke recién ahí empezó a dudar de la cordura de su _novia-no-oficial_ embarazada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su destino estaba echado. Y empezó su infierno personal.

Karin cada día cambiaba de humor como si se tratara de ropa sucia tirando al cesto de ropa, y Sasuke ya no quería ni siquiera decir su clásico _Hmp_. Porque eso le valía o bien otra patada u otra pataleta de Karin que iba a desahogarse en los brazos de su primo Naruto. Cosa que Naruto aceptaba y luego le decía _nada_ bonito. Como que si hizo llorar a una pobre embarazada, qué cómo era posible que fuera tan insensible, que el niño sentiría su estado después, que si Sasuke tenía tanto sentimiento como un cactus.

Y a Sasuke ciertamente las regañinas de un primo realmente estúpido de parte de su _novia-no-oficial_ embarazada le valían madre. Naruto no entendía su infierno. Así que caminaba cerca de ella en puntillas, porque a Karin parecía molestarle realmente todo relacionado con él. Y eso que Sasuke pensó que ella era su mayor _fan_…qué errado.

El primer mes paso como si una rodilla estuviese siempre pegada en su entrepierna y le maltratase su hombría.

Pero Karin cambió. Uf. Que satisfacción. Pero no duró mucho. Karin se volvió más loca. Y Dios, era toda una maldita adicta al sexo que su entrepierna pedía a gritos auxilio.

Pero Sasuke se mantuvo fuerte, ¡era un Uchiha!

De nada sirvió su apellido. Karin trituro tranquilamente y se tragó como si se tratase de jugo en el desayuno su apellido. Y quedó solo. Realmente solo, atrapado entre las garras de esa lunática embarazada.

Sasuke ya no tenía escapatoria, solo resignarse a su patético destino que empezaba a detestar. Pero por lo menos se apoyó en el _estúpido_ primo de su _novia-no-oficial_ embarazada. Naruto le socorrió para su vergüenza, en muchas ocasiones cuando Karin tenía pataletas absurdas, le escondió cuando ésta le buscaba como alma que lleva el diablo, cosa que no servía porque ella siempre le encontraba, lamentablemente siempre, y Sasuke con cierta resignación iba a casa para recibir su mirada roja llena furia.

Ah. Quién pensaría que Uchiha desearía ya no tener deseos de revivir su clan.

Era dato de toda la aldea de Konoha que Sasuke Uchiha empezaba a comportarse de forma rara. Y que poco a poco, se parecía a un exaltado Naruto, a una muda Hinata, a un cabreado Inuzuka en ocasiones, y a un sombrío Aburame. Realmente Uchiha estaba desapareciendo. Y Karin parecía cada día más, pero más viva, cosa que irritaba al Uchiha, esa mujer se comía su energía.

—¡Teme! —grito la chillona voz de Naruto cerca de su oído. Sasuke Uchiha entrecerró los ojos al rubio.

—¿Qué? — Ladró prácticamente.

—¿Qué piensas?

Sasuke bufo y miró al techo del restaurante preferido del rubio.

—En que quiero que nazca de una vez el puto niño.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

Sasuke Uchiha resistió la tentación de golpear su frente contra esa mullida y blanca almohada, soltó un suspiro enmascarando sus verdaderas intenciones de gritar, de blasfemar, y quizás un suspiro de satisfacción entremezclado con irritación por sentir lo primero. Con una mano apretó con suavidad un pezón rosado y con la otra acaricio los muslos de la mujer, ésta abrió más sus piernas y Sasuke con lentitud y pereza bajo su boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para tironearlo con suavidad. Soltó otro suspiro cuando ella le acaricio la entrepierna.

—¡Uhm!

Sasuke apretó el pezón y ella chillo un _sí_, _sí_. Uchiha miró con celos la almohada, con resentimiento, luego sintió un tirón, bajo la mirada para toparse con ojos rojizos que estaban cristalinos por el placer. Sasuke cerró los ojos unos segundos y después agarro su hombría entre sus dedos para guiarla hasta la cavidad femenina. Ella ronroneo y Sasuke miró detenidamente la almohada. ¿Hace cuantos días que no dormía como Dios manda?

Karin araño su espalda como una gata y él empujo bruscamente sus caderas para chocarla contra las de ella. Volvió a escuchar un _sí_ eufórico. Alzó una mano por encima de la cabellera rojiza y apretó su mano contra la almohada.

¡Pero que suavecita!

Karin enredo sus piernas en sus caderas y se abrió para él. Sasuke le miro otro segundo. Empezó a moverse, uno, dos, tres, un gemido por parte de ella. Cuatro, otra mirada furtiva hacía su tentación, cinco, un arañazo en sus costillas, seis, un ronroneo de cansancio. Siete. Karin se arqueo y se corrió aun mientras él intentaba buscar su propio placer sin entusiasmo. Después sintió un empujón.

Se apartó del cuerpo femenino que mantenía las piernas abiertas y su sexo húmedo por sus flujos, si Sasuke no estuviera cansado, pero _muy_ cansado, habría lamido su vagina con entusiasmo hasta hacerle correr de nuevo contra su boca, pero una mirada irritada de Karin le alerto.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso, Sasuke? — Inquirió ella con crueldad, apuntando su polla media tiesa, Sasuke miró sus piernas, luego la vagina, y después la almohada. Ah.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Te estoy follando Karin. — Respondió al instante. Una mirada nada amable le recibió.

—¡Esto no es sexo! ¡Fue horrible!

Sasuke sintió un golpe en su hombría, pero no discutió. ¡Por Dios, ya estaba cansado de discusiones estúpidas!

—¡¿Es que no puedes moverte bien si quiera para tener sexo conmigo?!

Sasuke masajeo su ceja que temblaba.

—Karin te acabas de _correr_. Creo que he hecho _bien_ mi trabajo.

—¡Qué asqueroso, Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar el acto de hacer el amor como si solo fuera una acción de meter una polla en una vagina?!

_Es que ese es el cometido_. Se musito en voz baja, pero calló.

La mujer le miro con odio como si la hubiera _violado_, pero, ¡Si Sasuke se sentía _utilizado_ y _violado_!

—Vale. — Suspiro. Le toco el rostro entre sus manos. — Te tratare mejor, así que, abre las piernas.

—¡No me trates como a una puta! ¡¿Cómo que _abre las piernas_?! ¡Guarro!

Sasuke realmente tenía ganas homicidas de retorcerle el cuello, pero puso las manos en las rodillas femeninas y la acaricio con dureza, ¡tenía que entretenerse!

Karin tiró de sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¡Eres tan _insensible_!

Sasuke miró a la chica, soltó un suspiro y froto su espalda con suavidad.

—Es que no quiero hacerte daño, Karin. — Mintió con facilidad. Ella giro para encararle. Pestañeo y las lágrimas desaparecieron de su rostro, Sasuke le miró y ella con suavidad y tranquilidad lo empujo contra el colchón haciéndole caer de espaldas.

—Entonces no pasa nada si yo me pongo encima, ¿No?

Se froto contra su pene que se había ablandando. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y pensó, _otra noche sin dormir_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

¡Tú prima está loca!

Sasuke masajeo su sien con sus dedos, segundos después puso las manos debajo del lavabo y se hecho agua en la cara, abrió sus negros ojos y unas ojeras le saludaron con burla. Grandes y negras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Soltó un gruñido y salió del baño para ver como la lunática de su chica intentaba ponerse unos zapatos que no veía, se acercó a ella y con suavidad le ayudo a calzarse, cuando creía que ya se iban a marchar sintió un golpe fuerte en su espalda. Giro para encontrarse con unos ojos rojizos llenos de furia. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego la miró.

¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora?

Karin pasó por su lado y no le dirigió ni una mirada. Con un suspiro de satisfacción le siguió y caminaron con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha. Llegaron a una puerta color caoba, tocaron y un sonriente y _descansado_ Naruto los recibió.

Sasuke lo odio con toda su puta alma.

Entraron y Karin ni corta ni perezosa se sentó en el sofá sin invitación mientras tomaba el control remoto cambiaba lo que estaba viendo su primo, Naruto rio con nerviosismo, Sasuke lo odio _más_.

Naruto le pregunto cómo estaba llevando esa bonita, alegre y entusiasmado estado, y Sasuke creyó que ese hijo de puta se estaba burlando de su desgracia, cuando pensó que iba saltarle encima y degollarle con sus propias uñas una tranquila Hinata salió de la cocina. Sasuke se irguió aun sentado y le mando una mirada de reojo. La chica les saludo con cortesía. Naruto le beso la mejilla y ésta enrojeció. Sasuke todavía le odio _más_. Esa chica realmente parecía alegre, pero callada, sensata y nada loca como Karin, y por si fuera poco, ¡no estaba embarazada! Una preciosa candidata. Pero Sasuke la descarto de inmediato cuando Karin se levantó del sofá y fue al baño, se escuchó algo de ruido en el silencioso departamento, después alguien vomitando, Naruto se paró recto listo para rescatar a su prima y Sasuke mantuvo la mirada en el televisor. Y el Uzumaki con una furia que Sasuke no había visto en tiempo, solo en Karin, le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿Es que no vas a ver qué pasa con Karin-chan?!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en los azules de su amigo, se soltó con tranquilidad y posó su trasero en el sofá. Naruto rojísimo abrió la puerta del baño y una sobresaltada y furiosa Karin sentada en el váter le recibió. La Uzumaki chillo durante un minuto entero como posesa y le pateo al rubio durante otros dos semidesnuda. Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa. Mientras que una tímida y sonrojada Hinata le invito a un vaso de té frío. Sasuke lo acepto y lo sorbió con tranquilidad, disfrutando por primera vez de que la furia innecesaria y realmente fuera de lugar de la pelirroja no estuviera dirigida a él.

En el departamento del Uzumaki solo se escuchó los gritos del rubio, y con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, Sasuke dijo que volverían. Quizás ya había encontrado a un nuevo punto donde la chica podría descargarse.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Naruto respondió a la invitación del Uchiha levantándole un dedo.

—¡Sufre tú solo bastardo!


End file.
